Una boda en Konoha
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Las locuras que se viven antes durante y después de laboda de Naruto XD P.D.los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto NaruXHina Si se puede, SasuXSaku
1. Oficialmente comprometidos

**Una boda en Konoha**

**1-Oficialmente comprometidos**

Todos quedaron petrificados con la noticia, hubo silencio absoluto por unos instantes, parecía que toda la aldea se había congelado para asimilar la noticia, después de todo aquello era algo que no se esperaban, y desde que Sasuke regresó a la aldea parecía que ahora nada podría tomarlos por sorpresa.

Esos escasos segundos se volvían eternos. El silencio ya era asfixiante, hasta que al fin pudieron reaccionar y estallar en risas, felicitaciones y una que otra pregunta incomoda. Aun que se detuvieron al notar a uno de los, ahora, jouunins el único, cuya consciencia parecía ausente y lejana de este mundo, al parecer no queriendo aceptar los hechos (preocupando a todos y haciendo a sus compañeros de equipo rezar).

Ten-ten, agitaba los brazos en frente suyo mientras que Sakura le tomaba el pulso y Sasuke verificaba que no estuviera dentro de algún Genjutsu, cuando la voz de de Hinata le hizo soltar un grito que se escuchó hasta en la oficina del Kazekage (Obviamente en la aldea de la arena)

—¡¡ ¿MI CUÑADO ES NARUTO?!—Neji quedo total y absolutamente en shock.

Y así es Neji Hyuuga, aunque no lo puedas (o quieras) creer, Naruto y Hinata llevan casi un año saliendo, y han ocultado su noviazgo para evitarse problemas con tu tío.

Pero han decidido revelarlo ahora que las cosas no están tan tensas en la aldea; pues Sasuke ha regresado, los tipos del sonido (o lo que es lo mismo: Orochimaru y sus subordinados) han desaparecido de la faz de la superficie terrestre y Akatsuki ha mantenido un bajo perfil desde hace tiempo.

Habían pensado en alguna ocasión casarse en secreto, pero se sabe que a aquellos que se casan a escondidas no tienen muy buena suerte que digamos (pregúntenle a Romeo y Julieta XD) y si lo hacían y lo rebelaban después, vaya que sería problemático de explicar al señor Hyuuga.

Por eso decidieron pedir ayuda a sus amigos, para ello los invitaron a comer (no, no en el ramen de Ichiraku, en el restaurant al que siempre va el equipo de Ino-Shika-Cho). Los presentes (además de los novios) eran: Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ten-ten, Lee y, por supuesto, Neji. Pero con el modo tan poco atinado con el que Neji había recibido la noticia, tuvieron que interrumpir la comida y se dirigieron todos a llevarle al hospital.

— ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así?

—Ten-ten, me sorprendes. ¿De qué otra forma supones que hubiera reaccionado el Hyuuga?, es decir, si Hinata fuera mi hermana, al enterarme me habría suicidado.

—Grrrr… ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO SASUKE?

— ¡Hmp!, nada, o al menos nada que puedas entender, dobe.

—¡¡Teme!!

—¡¡Usuratonkashi!!

—Otra vez… ya dejen de pelear, al menos una vez en su vida par de bakas, o si no…— ¡Alerta roja! Sakura los está amenazando con el puño levantado, solo significa una cosa: los puede golpear en cualquier segundo.

—Ya, ya, Sakura-chan—Naruto está temblando, eso es señal de que empieza a asustarse, o ya lo está—no te molestes jejeje… ya sabes que esto es lo que hacemos siempre… cálmate por favor… es normal que siempre nos medio matemos cada vez que…--Recibió un golpe en las costillas de parte de Sasuke

—A lo que se refiere Naruto, es que así es como… remarcamos nuestros lazos de amistad… jejeje—El Uchiha se veía más pálido que de costumbre y con una gota enorme en la frente. Sakura suspiró cansada, siempre lo mismo. Habrán aprendido mucho durante el tiempo que estuvieron ausentes pero, la madurez no está incluida en la lista.

—Eso comprueba lo que dije, es normal que Sakura-san los controle tan fácilmente por que tienen muy pequeño el…

—ATREVETE A TERMINAR ESA ORACION Y NO VIVIRÁS PARA CONTARLO

Ambos tenían sus armas apuntando al cuello de Sai, El Uchiha de pelo azabache con su espada y aparentemente tratando de controlarse para no usar el chidori con el Sharingan activado, mientras que Naruto luchaba por no dejar salir las colas de Kyuubi (si, se notaba en sus ojos el flujo de chakra proveniente del biyuu)

Al parecer a nadie (excepto a Ino) le importo un comino que estuvieran a punto de matar a Sai, hasta que Tsunade, seguida de Hinata y Shizune salieron de la habitación en la que Neji estaba siendo tratado.

—Muy bien los resultados son…—La hokage notó la escena, a la que nadie parecía prestar atención, y llamó la atención de los tres cabezas huecas con arrojarles una silla (no golpeó a ninguno pero al menos logró hacer algo de ruido). AL girar las cabezas y ver a la quinta, Sasuke y Naruto dejaron a Sai (por no decir que lo abandonaron a la merced de la melosa y enamorada Ino).

--Como les iba diciendo… Neji deberá quedarse aquí hasta mañana, al parecer recibió una granb impresión, podría causarle daño en l hígado y/o páncreas, Así que lo mejor será observar el comportamiento de ambos órganos.

—Pero, para evitar hacer pruebas innecesarias, díganme qué fue lo que pasó exactamente.

—Neji está desperdiciando su vida…--Todos vieron a Lee sin comprender a que venía ese comentario— ¡CON ESA ACTITUD NUNCA SERÁ CAPÁZ DE APROVECHAR AL MÁXIMO LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVANTUD!!

—…—Todos, incluidas Shizune y la Gondaime quedaron blancos de incredulidad ¡Otra vez Lee y surolo de la juventud! Lo único que hace es estresar a todos.

--Ya cállate Lee—Ten-ten lo tenía ahora tomado de una oreja, haciéndolo agacharse un poco para evitar el dolor. —Solo le ganó la impresión es todo.

--¿Impresión?, Neji es muy serio, no creo que hayan podido decirle algo que lo altere tanto.

—En realidad es algo que también la impresionará a usted, Tunade-sama. —La gondaime y su subordinada no sabían qué demonios quería decir la peli-rosa con eso.

—Sakura, no te andes con rodeos y ahora dilo, o mejor olvídalo, lo diré yo. Naruto y Hinata llevan quien sabe cuánto tiempo de novios, y van a casarse.

Tsunade apenas puedo reaccionar ante esto, no creía que Naruto y Hinata estuviesen comprometidos, no podía concebirlo, simplemente no le parecía que eso fuera verdad. O almenos eso pensó durante cinco segundos, porque ahora les veía abrazados y tomados de la mano.

— ¡NARUTO!

—¡¡Tsunade-sama!!—Shizune estaba realmente espantada, ese era el tono serio de Tunade cuando estaba molesta.

— ¿oe? ¿Si, Tsunade-oba-chan?

— "mis condolencias Naruto-kun, te llevare flores al panteón por que dudo que salgas de esta"—Pensamiento de Shizune

— ¿Cómo es que te comprometiste con Hinata y no me lo dijiste antes que a los demás? —La gondaime presentaba una enorme sonrisa, estaba muy feliz por su kitsune ojiazul— Yo debo ser la primera en darles mi bendición de Hokage. ¡FFELICIDADES NARUTO! ¡FELICIDADES A LOS DOS!—Tsunade atrapó a Naruto en un fuerte y maternal abrazo hasta que el rubio ya no pudo respirar más, solo se veía como su rostro cambiaba de color y de tono en menos de un minuto.

--Ba… ba-chan… ai-re… ¡aire…! no respiro… me muero…--

* * *

Es muy impresionante como los chismes viajan más rápido que la luz, y lo es aún más en una aldea ninja, en menos de 24 horas todo el mundo (y con "todo el mundo" no solo me refiero a las personas en la aldea) ya se había enterado del compromiso de Naruto y Hinata. AL verlos pasar les lanzaban comentarios de felicitación, les preguntaban detalles de la forma, el lugar, el modo, las circunstancias, el tiempo y la decoración para la boda.

* * *

—¡¡Oe!! Naruto, Hinata. SI compran ahora las flores para la boda les haré un descuento especial, pero si hacen el trato en este mismo momento también estaré encantadísima de hacer los arreglos florales para la recepción, ¡¡y también estaré encantada de decorar su casa de recién casados!!—Ino, la Yamanaka no perdió el tiempo y se puso a hablar de negocios.

* * *

—¡¡Naruto-nii-chan!! — Alguien se aproximaba a los tortolitos— ¿Es verdad que te casas?

—Si Konohamaru…

— Sugoi… Naruto-nii-chan, ¡por algo te admiro tanto! Esa boda será memorable, ¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE LAS FOTOS!

— ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Solo vamos a casarnos tebayo…

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Hinata, naruto se despidió de ella con un beso y le deseó suerte para el momento en el que le diera a su padre (la única persona que parecía ignorarlo que pasaba)

—Oe, Naruto

— ¿Ero-sennin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues, me enteré que te vas a casar, así que necesitarás esto — le entregó un libro de color violeta— estopy seguro de que te hará falta— Naruto casi golpea al Ninja legendario en cuanto leyó el título de dicha obra: "KAMASUTRA".

—¡¡ERO-SENIN!!

— ¿Oíste eso? creo que Tsunade me llama, adiós

— ¡me las pagarás viejo pervertido!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó con la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, tan fuerte era ese sentir que no pudo ser capáz de poner a hervir agua y comer ramen. En lugar de eso (música de mudo) se comió las verduras que la dio Kakashi sensei… Eso era una señal de desastre, señal que comprobó apenas encontró a Hunata (siendo resguardada por Neji, como es costumbre) así comenzó la pesadilla consiente de Naruto Uzumaki coin esas palabras:

—MI PADRE QUIERE CONOCERTE— Naruto sintió como le caía el peso del mundo encima.

Eso si es mala suerte, el señor Hyuuga como el líder de la familia principal del clan más respetado de la aldea, era también el más conservador.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, solo debes calmarte y ser tú mismo. No pasará nada.

— ¿Segura?

—Más que segura— usó un lindo beso en la mejilla de Naruto para inspirarle más confianza,

* * *

Más tarde, en la casa de los Hyuuga…

— ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A PRETENDER A MI PEQUEÑA HINATA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO?! ¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ PARA QUE TE DE TU MERESIDO CASTIGO, MALDITO BASTARDO!!

— ¡Tío! Ya déjelo por favor— Naruto había sido inmovilizado con las técnicas especiales del clan, y ahora Hyuuga estaba jugando tiro al blanco con el rubio haciendo de diana, Neji se limitó a actuar igual que su conciencia y tratar de calmarlo hablando desde sus espaldas— Por favor tío, esto no es muy bueno para su hígado… créame. Lo digo sólo por su salud…

— ¡TÚ NO TE ENTROMETAS EN ESTO NEJI!— Un kunai fue lanzado y casi le corta el cuello al castaño aunque lo importan te es el destino final que tuvo éste.

Hinata se dirigía al patio de entrenamiento, llevando consigo una bandeja con tazas de té, y al abrir la puerta un kunai paso junto a ella y se incrustó en la pared, la ignoró y fijó su atención en la escena: Neji tenía una gota de sudor enorme en la nuca mientras veía al viejo Hyuuga tomar a Naruto del cuello del suéter y sacudirlo en el aire (aún repitiendo lo mismo que hace un rato).

—Hi-hinata-sama…— Las casi inaudibles palabras de Neji sirvieron para que Naruto dejara de sufrir y para que un padre sobre protector se diera cuenta de que su niñita ya había crecido

— ¡OTTO-SAN!—La kunoichi estaba indignada— ¿QUE SE SUPÓNE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

—…

—APENAS Y LOS DEJÉ CINCO MINUTOS PARA IR A SERVIR EL TÉ, ¿Y YA VAN A MATAR A MI NOVIO?

—Hija…

— ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¿REALMENTE NO CONFIAS EN NARUTO? SI NO CONFIAS EN EL SIGNIFICA QUE TAMPOCO CONFIAS EN MI. PERO ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ, AHORA ESCOJE. O ACEPTAS QUE NARUTO ES MI NOVIO, QUE ES DIGNO DE CONFIANZA, QUE NO NECESITO QUE ME ESTEN CUIDADANDO Y QUE NOS VAMOS A CASAR EN TRES SEMANAS, O…

—Con eso es suficiente hija mía… créeme, ahora lo veo todo. Tienen mi aprobación, permiso, y, por supuesto que mi bendición para casarse— Wow, Hinata si que dio miedo, o almenos asustó a su padre (es que terminó el solo en el suelo y temblando)

—Otto-san… ¡¡SABIA QUE LO ENTENDERÍAS!! — se despidió de su padre con un fuerte abrazo, y se fue llevando a Naruto a rastras para que Tsunade le ayudara a recuperar la movilidad de sus miembros.

—WTF!? Tío… ¿por casualidad bebió sake antes de que Naruto viniera?

—No Neji, estoy más sobrio que la misma Shizune.

—Es que no lo entiendo…

— ¿Viste, la valentía de Hinata? Eso lo ha adquirido estando al lado de ese joven, asi que…. Me imagino que él es la mejor opción para ella.

—…. ¡PERO TODAVÍA NO LO ENTIENDO!, ¿por qué se molestó tanto? Tío, creí que no le importaba Hinata-sama. Le oí decirle a Kurenai-sansei que ella era una decepción para el clan…

—Sí, admito que nunca estuvo a la altura de mis expectativas en aquellos tiempos, pero aún así es mi hija… Por cierto Neji…

— ¿Si tío?

—sigue mi consejo, y NUNCA TENGAS HIJAS

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Como dice la canción…

**Una boda en Konoha**

_He he he…n.nu se preguntarán por qué este capi se llama así ¿verdad? Entonces les explico rápido: es por una canción llamada el "piojo y la pulga" también es conocida como "El casamiento del piojo y la pulga". Búsquenla y sabrán las cosas con más detalle (P.D.: solo van a poder encontrar la letra, es canción popular) hehehe… n.nU y así sabrán por qué…_

* * *

**2- Como dice la canción…**

_Hinata y Naruto se van a casar, _

_Y no se han casado por falta de Arroz, _

_Responde un anciano desde Ichiraku:_

"_No es necesario, aquí hay ramen y un trago"_

_Albricias, Albricias_

_Ramen tenemos, _

_Pero con las flores ¿cómo le haremos?_

_Responde una Inoi, desde la florería:_

"_Aquí al dos por uno el arreglo floral"_

_Albricias, Albricias, decorado tenemos,_

_Pero un padrino, ¿de dónde lo sacaremos?_

_Responde el Kazekage desde el desierto:_

"_encierren a Sasuke que yo seré padrino"_

_Le grita un Uchiha, bien a su manera:_

"_En tus sueños, debilucho""_

_Y Gaara le responde con una tumba de arena_

_Albricias, Albricias_

_Padrino, ya casi tenemos, _

_Pero ¿y la madrina?_

_Responde una ninja desde el hospital:_

"_que Naruto beba esto y yo soy madrina"_

_Albricias, Albricias, ya todo tenemos,_

_pero la voz de Naruto,_

_¿Dónde le hallaremos?_

_XD_

**--o.o--**

Era lunes, y ya faltaban solo dos semanas y media para la boda, en una lista anotaban todas las cosas que ya habían comprado, ¡¡Y EN LA DE LAS QUE FALTABA IBA AUMENTANDO!!

— ¿Arreglos florales? – Estaban en casa del kitsune (ahora tan limpia que daba miedo), ambos sentados en el piso, Hinata con una libreta anotando todo y Naruto con cara de inocencia respondiendo lo que la peliazul pedía…

—Ino dijo que se encargaría de eso 'tebayo…

— ¿El salón?

—Ero-sennin dijo que conocía un lugar… ¿qué hay con tu vestido?

—Veré eso con Shizune-san y Kurenai-sensei mañana

—Y… ¿Qué comeremos?

—M… no sé…

—¡¡UNAS CUANTAS VERDURAS NO LE HARIAN MAL A NARUTO!!-- ¿Oe? ¿Quién dijo eso?, provino de afuera, Naruto se levantó de su sitio en el piso para revisar la ventana. Y justo lo que pensó, ahí sentado en la baranda estaba un ninja de peli plateado leyendo Icha Icha Paradise #4.

—Kakashi-sensei…. ¿Qué hace aquí?—y todavía preguntas Naruto, es obvio que viene a felicitarte por tu boda. Otra vez.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora debo tener un motivo para venir a visitarte?—tinito burlón… eso pone a Naruto a punto de soltar las colas de kyuubi.

—Está bien, solo pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar oírlos, solo quería decir eso, ¡¡adiós!!

Kakashi se esfumó como siempre lo hace, sin dejar rastro alguno y con el libro frente a su rostro (¿de que se supone que se trata ese condenado libro?). Naruto se quedó estático mirando el espacio ahora vacío, con un cómico puchero en el rostro y una que otra vena saltada en la frente.

Hinata solo vio, entrar a Naruto molesto, pero no le tomó importancia.

— "que tierno se ve cuando hace puchero"—pensamiento de Hinata

— ¿Quién era?

—Era Kakashi-sensei, parece que tenía ganas de molestar a alguien 'tebayo. —Volvió a ocupar su lugar en el piso, al lado de su Hinata. — ¿De qué hablábamos?

—De… que habrá para la comida

—No me gustan las verduras, ¡¡así que será ramen de Ichiraku!!

—Jajaja, eso ya lo sabía, por eso lo escribí cuando te levantaste.

Se la pasaron así varias horas, y al final solo se dieron cuenta de algo: ¡¡ERA EL CUENTO DE NUNCA ACABAR!! Por eso decidieron que lo mejor sería continuar al día siguiente.

--Martes--

—¡¡NARUTO!!

El kitsune fue despertado con un súbito zarandeo antes de poder siquiera abrir los ojos, sentía como s cabeza golpeaba contra el uro de vez en vez, cuando al fin se calmó y puedo ver a su… cuñado

— ¡¿POR QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HINATA-SAMA REGRESÓ TARDE ANOCHE?!

—-¿? ¿Qué? –- Está medio dormido aún, denle tiempo para que medio…--¡¡ ¿QUÉE?! — reaccione.

—ASI COMO LO OYES, ANOCHE LLEGÓ TARDE, ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE HICIERON ANOCHE?!

—No puedo creerlo… ¿tanto tiempo nos tardamos en hacer la lista de cosas para la boda 'tebayo? "Recordatorio mental: comprarme otro reloj…"

—¡¡NO ME MIENTAS!! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON ANOCHE?

—Ya te dije Neji,

—¡¡Ha!! A mí no me engañas Naruto, sé que hicieron algo anoche….

— ¿Algo?—Neji… no tiene caso, Naruto es un ingenuo y un inocente, no sigas. —¿ A Qué te refieres con "algo"?

--NO TE HAGAS EL DESENTENDIDO

—dese…enten… ¿qué?

— ¿QUÉ HICIERON ANCHE?—Neji notó algo que llamó su atención… un libro en el cuarto de naruto, un libro de pasta violeta… ¡¡OMG!! El libro de ero-sennin

— ¿Qué… es… esto?

—Eso es un libro -- Naruto, Neji ya sabe que es un libro ¬¬

—Ya sé que es un libro—Te lo dije.

— ¡¡Pero además es evidencia!!

—¿…? WTF!!-- Naruto se percató muy tarde de que libro de trataba: el regalo del Escritor Pervertido, el depravado ermitaño de las ranas, el desvergonzado ninja legendario… Y lo más importante para Kakashi sensei: El creador del Icha Icha Paradise… (o lo que es lo mismo: Jiiraya)—"KAMASUTRA"

--¡¡NARUTO!! ¡¿NO SABES NADA DEL CONCEPTO: LIMPIOS HASTA EL MATRIMONIO?!

—Neji… cálmate… no pasó nada… ese libro me lo regalaron…

—¡¡PRUEVALO!!

—Lee la primera página—Naruto lo dijo con un enorme sonrojo de vergüenza, había descubierto ese mensaje cuando le cayó en la cabeza al despertar el día anterior:

"PARA MI APRENDÍZ MÁS CABEZA HUECA, ESPERO QUE SEAS TAN BUENO EN ESTO COMO EN EL KAGE BUNSHIN HEHEHE… Y QUE NO SEAS TAN MALO APRENDIENDOLO COMO CON EL RASENGAN HEHEHE"

—O… OK… creo tu historia Naruto…. —XD el byakugan le hizo ver las demás páginas del libro, ahora…— ¿Naruto, me permites tu baño?

—Claro—El Hyuuga salió corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta de la inminente hemorragia nasal.

— ¿Qué le pasa? 'Tebayo?

--o.o--

— Jajajaja ¿Qué Neji Qué? —Hinata reía ante el relato de su prometido

—Créeme, que no sé porque se puso así 'tebayo…

—Tal vez ¿por qué vio un libro para pervertidos?

—Jajaja…no sabía que Neji fuera un pervertido.

—Y no hsas visto las fotos que tiene de Ten-Ten en su habitación

—A… WTF!? ¿¡De Ten-Ten!?

--o.o--

— ¡Hey Naruto! Qué les falta para la boda? — Ahora estaban fuera de la oficina de la quinta Hokage (para pedirle que ella los case), platicando con Shikamaru (está aburrido y no tiene nada mejor que hacer).

—Supongo que nada 'tebayo

— ¿Seguro? Yo sé que esto de las bodas se tarda más tiempo, apenas tienes una semana y media de compromiso.

— ¿Enserio ´tebayo? ¿Y cómo saber qué es lo que falta?

— ¡Ah!… —Shikamaru suspiró como si tratara de decir con ello"¡Es el colmo contigo Naruto!" —mira, hagamos una lista de lo que ya tienen, déjame ver… ¿comida?

—ya—expresión de"piensa, piensa, piensa…"

— ¿decoración? Ya sabes, flores y eso

—M… también

— ¿El lugar en el que va a ser?

—Más o menos, Ero-sennin dijo que conocía un lugar, dice que fue ahí donde se efectuó la boda del cuarto hokage. La verdad yo no sé si creerle.

— Ok… ¿Tienes un traje? — el kitsune se puso blanco…—desafortunadamente si, respondió con mini-cascadas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué desafortunadamente?

—¡¡POR QUE ERO-SENNIN DIJO QUE ÉL SE ENCARGARÍA DE ESO!! ¡Kami! Quien sabe que vaya a hacer… podría ponerle propaganda de su nuevo libro pervertido, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Icha Icha Endings? ¡¡Yo diría ICHA ICHA PERVERTS!!

—Ya cálmate Naruto, y continuemos…. M… ¿Hinata ya tiene el vestido?

—Si, dijo que vería eso con Shizune

— ¿Quién entregará a Hinata?

—Será Neji, no sé que tiene con eso de estarme vigilando.

—Al parecer si tienen todo. —Ubo una pausa unos momentos y después preguntó— ¿Quienes serán la dama de honor?

—Creo que… Kurenai –sensei y…. Sakura Shizune… o Ten-ten, pero Kurenai-sensei si es definitiva.

— ¿Y quién será el padrino?

—A…—El ojiazul se petrificó unos momentos

—Naruto…—El super genio miró a Naruto totalmente incrédulo y con una gota de sudor en la nuca— ¿No tienen padrino aun?

—Se me había olvidado completamente ¿quién será el padrino?

—Bueno eso no es mucho problema, con que tengan a la madrina —Ahora el ninja perezoso notó un leve tic en el petrificado ojo derecho de Naruto— Naruto… ¿Tampoco tienen a la madrina? — Naruto negó con la cabeza muy lentamente.

—Naruto… ¿Hinata sabe de eso verdad? —volvió a negar como antes

—Muy bien…. Piensa… ¿quién podría ser el padrino?

—Pues… Había pensado en Sauke o Gaara. ¿Tú que crees? Y que la madrina sea Temari —"Temari….Temari…Temari…" se oía en eco dentro de la cabeza de Shikamaru

— ¿Shikamaru? ¿Shikamaru?¡SHIKAMARU! ¡¡DESPIERTA!! VUELVE A LA TIERRA, ¡ESTÁ BIEN QUE TE GUSTEN LAS NUBES PERO NO ES PARA TANTO!

—Cállate Baka… solo pensaba quién sería el más indicado para ser tu padrino— ¡Ha! Si, como no. ¿Y entonces por qué el sonrojo?)

—Mejor olvídate de eso, luego lo resuelvo yo, le voy a preguntar a SAsuke y le mandaré una carta a Gaara en un rato, y el primero que acepte, pues será el padrino —se dio la vuelta y antes de que diera el primer paso…

— ¿Y a dónde vas ahora?

— ¡A ver a la madrina 'tebayo! —Naruto… esa pose… deja de imitar a Lee…

--o.o--

—Hey, Gaara—Gritó una rubia a un chico pálido que miraba por el balcón, con un marionetista a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa Temari?

—Te llegó esto—dijo entregándole un rollo anaranjado—viene de Konoha

—hm…—Tomó el rollo de las manos de su nee-san y comenzó a leer su contenido alejándose unos pasos de sus hermanos.

— ¿Crees que se a algo grave otouto?

— ¡Kankurou! ¿Qué te he dicho? Más respeto al Kazekage

—me lleva… será el Kazekage, pero no deja de ser nuestro hermano menor.

—Temari…. Necesito ropa nueva, ¿me ayudas con eso de la cosa formal? —los mayores quedaron perplejos ante esto, nunca esperaron que Gaara dijera algo así.

— ¿Para qué hermanito? —Kankurou

—Estamos invitados a una boda

— ¿Boda? —Kankurou estaba más que perplejo, nadie los invitaba nunca a eventos sociales, y menos en otras aldeas— ¿De quién?

—De Naruto, y yo soy el padrino.

--o.o--

—Claro que me gustaría ser la madrina, Naruto— Hablaba una kunoichi en el laboratorio del hospital

—Perfecto, no sabes lo felíz que me haces con eso ¡¡COF! COF! —un ataque de tos tomó a Naruto por sorpresa

— ¿Estás enfermo, Naruto? —Preguntó la pelirrosa ojos verdes

—Si, estoy bien. Sólo se me resecó la garganta un poco 'tebayo…

—Ten prueba esto— dijo la kunoichi al tiempo que le acercaba una tacita con un líquido rojo semi-violeta.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?

—Eso es una medicina que estoy desarrollando desde hace unos meses, puede quitarte las molestias de un resfrío en un par de horas. Así que supongo que una simple garganta irritada no será problema. —Decía orgullosa.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿ya le hiciste pruebas a esta cosa? —naruto estaba tartamudeando por la desconfianza en ese medicamento,

—Claro que sí, en pacientes enfermos, pero estpy segura de que no pasará nada. Anda Naruto, bébelo.

—Ok—el ojiazul bebió rápidamente aquél trago insípido apretando los ojos lo que cambió en cuanto sintió el frio líquido pasar por su garganta quitando la irritación. Sonreía alegremente mientras dejaba la tacita en la mesa m´as cercana.

— ¿ves? No pasó nada, y ya estás mejor.

—………**.** — los labios de Naruto se movieron, pero no salió ningún sonido. Y obviamente el kitsune se puso a agitar los brazos (puesto que sus gritos no podían oírse)

— ¡NARUTO!¡CONSERVA LA CALMA!, déjame ver qué pasó aquí. Abre la boca—la ninja médico observó la garganta de Naruto por unos momentos, no tenía nada raro, espera. —"Naruto… ya sé que quieres asustarme, pero no se te va a hacer buajajajaja" pensamiento de Sakura

Tomó una escoba del armario mientras el rubio no miraba y entonces lo golpeó en el estomago(con esa fuerza igual a la de Tsunade)

—**……………..!!**— Otro grito silencioso.

—… ok… parece que no estás fingiendo

—Hey… Sakura, —el azabache entró en la habitación con unos papeles que le dio Tsunade— ah…, dobe… ¿qué se supone que haces en el suelo?

—**………………..**!!

—¿...? ¿Qué le pasa al dobe?

—Que…. Creo que lo dejé sin voz…

—¡¡NANI?!—A Sasuke casi le da un infarto, ahora que sabía de lo que Hinata era capaz...

—hehehehe...—"¿Por qué a mi?"— pensaba el ojiazul con cascasdas miniatura corriendo por su rostro

— ¿Y ahora qué?—Fue lo unico que podo articular Sasukle después de ese avido par nada bueno.

—No lo sé,—se limitó a decir la kunioichi, sabía qué hacer, no se había presentado un efecto así antes cuando provó la medicina— lo bueno es que faltan dos semanas para la boda, hehehe...

--o.o--

Mientras tanto, en los rumbos de la familia Hyuuga

—Tío… ¿no debería preguntárselo a Hinata-sama?

—Tonterías, Neji. Ya lo tienen todo preparado, y no tiene caso postergar tanto la boda, así que será este viernes.

--o.o--

* * *

_Y?… díganme qué les pareció este capi, por fis!!_

_Déjenme un review (ya saben se aceptan también amenazas de muerte) no importa que sea la critica de mi fic con la canción del piojo y la pulga (n.nU si, ya sé, eso estuvo tonto) apiadense de mi alma._

_P.D.: ¿podrían hacerme el favorcito de leer mis nuevos fics apenas los suba? 9v9 ya saben "Lilum" (Naruto X Elfen lied Crossover) y "El orígen de los clanes" (para que se hagan yuna idea de este fic, anoté un pequeño, muy pequeño, resumen de éste en mi perfil). domo arigato gosaimasu!!_

_,os quiero, deverítas que los quiero, mis queridos lectores, les mando un abrazo de horca!! (quiere decir: un abrazo tan fuerte, que no te deja respirar)_


End file.
